


Draft Dodger

by TheNaughtyVirgin, VelvetPaw



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, M/M, NHL Entry Draft, Nude Photos, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: Every draft day is special, but Jamie’s is uniquely rewarding.“Oh, God!” Tyler gasps. The backs of his thighs are flush against the fabric of Jamie’s pants, and it makes something inside Tyler melt at the inherent power imbalance. He wishes he could see what Jamie looks like, standing by their bed fully dressed with his cock buried deep in his ass. Tyler can’t resist shooting a look over his shoulder, and the sight that greets him is just as arousing as he expected.





	Draft Dodger

**Author's Note:**

> Last week, we both (surprising absolutely no one) watched the Draft, and we were greatly inspired when we saw the sex god that is Jamie Benn step on stage. <3__<3 Holy fuck! I think I lost my panties!! (Says Naughty) Wow! I had to share my enthusiasm and excitement with my best friend, the wonderful Velvet. And guess what she did? She just fueled my fire like she always does. That’s why I love her so much. *hugs you real tight, my dear* Anyway, I hope all of you love this little story! It has a very naughty kink at its center, hihi. <3

Tyler sighs as he flops down on the sofa and grabs the remote. He flips channels idly until he finally lands on the NHL channel and the last of the pre-show talking heads speculating about what will happen in the upcoming draft. “Dahlin’s gonna go first, duh,” he mutters under his breath, “The Sabres management aren’t stupid enough to pass that up.” He rolls his eyes as Pierre McGuire seconds that sentiment in a slightly more polite manner.

Grabbing his bowl of popcorn, he settles into watch, booing along with the crowd as Gary Bettman takes the stage to give his opening spiel. He watches the tribute to the Humboldt Broncos and can’t help thinking of those poor kids, knowing that no matter what happens in the future, this tragedy will define them forever. His heart aches knowing that so many of them will never get to experience their own draft days.

As the opening ceremonies conclude and Buffalo makes their first pick—Dahlin, surprising exactly no one—he can’t help reflect on his own draft day. Fuck! He’d been so young and excited and nervous. So damn nervous he couldn’t even keep down the breakfast his mom insisted he eat. He’d had to change ties just before they left the hotel because he’d twisted the one he was supposed to be wearing into a nearly unrecognizable mass of fabric. To this day, he is so damn thankful Boston drafted him second; he’s not sure what would have happened if he’d been forced to sit through name after name being called before his.

He remembers hearing his name called (Boston! Fuck! Boston wanted HIM!), then drifting toward the stage in a fog of joy and congratulations. He vaguely remembers someone taking his suit jacket, then urging him up the stairs to be greeted by Bruins management. Someone handed him a Bruins sweater (Boston! Fuck yeah!), then he pulled it on and posed for pictures. After that, things got a little blurry and surreal. Congratulations and interviews and pictures (God, so many pictures!), then more interviews. It was one of the happiest moments of his life. The dream was finally within reach; he’d made it to the motherfucking NHL.

He tunes back into the tv commentators interviewing the Islanders first pick and announcing that they are now on the clock for their second: the twelfth overall pick of the draft. He perks up a little, knowing that means the Stars will soon be making their first round pick—lucky number thirteen. He munches on a handful of popcorn as the interview continues. “I’m just so excited and honored. Happiest day of my life. I wouldn’t be here without all the support from family and friends. There aren’t really words.” He remembers muttering the same vague platitudes in (probably) the same dazed voice. God, he was so young and innocent back then.

As the Islanders select Noah Dobson with their second pick, Tyler turns up the volume. This is the part he’s been waiting for. After a few words from Stars management—blah, blah, blah—Jamie and Mike Modano take the stage. The crowd goes wild, and Tyler wishes he could be there cheering with them in person. Rationally, he knows his presence there would turn things into a bit of a circus, and this day is supposed to be about the kids, but he still wishes he could be there watching Jamie step onto the stage. The sight of Jamie all dressed up, looking polished and handsome, never fails to take his breath away. Tyler smiles as he remembers going shopping with Jamie and buying him that suit because he found him irresistible in it. 

He watches Jamie banter with Mike about how different his own draft day was as a fifth round pick—no stage, no sweater, no media, although, honestly, the last was probably a blessing as far as baby Jamie was concerned—and how he’d trade his Art Ross for a Stanley Cup banner which causes the crowd to go wild again. _Always so humble, Jamie!_ Tyler thinks with a snort. Jamie shouldn’t have to trade one for the other; he goddamn well deserves both! 

Then Jamie is announcing the Star’s selection: Ty Dellandrea. Tyler watches as Dellandrea pulls on the sweater, grinning like a loon, all bright excitement and joy as he poses with Jamie for pictures.

Tyler can’t resist pulling out his phone and firing off a quick text to Jamie: “ **God, were we ever that young?** ” It’s quickly followed by another: “ **Fuck u look hot up there. So sexy. I’d totally do u if u were here.** ” Tyler grins; he can practically hear Jamie’s huff and see the almost arrogant arch of his eyebrow when he reads that text.

He pulls down his sweats just far enough to get a hand on his cock. He strokes it lazily, thinking about how fucking hot Jamie looks up on that stage; a mix of refined and untamed. Tyler circles a thumb over the head, brushing ever so lightly over the slit. He imagines Jamie licking his lips, watching him play with his cock. After a few minutes of leisurely stroking, he grabs the phone again, quickly snapping a picture of his dick, hand cupping his balls like he’s offering them to Jamie. He types a quick caption, “ **U should totally b here** ” and sends it.

***

Jamie is a man in demand, chatting with interviewers, general managers, fans and so many other people. When he finally manages a brief moment to himself, he steps away from the action and checks his phone. Sure enough, there’s a couple of texts from Tyler. Even though Tyler isn’t here with him, and Jamie feels a slight pinch at his heart because of that, he can feel the suit Tyler gave him hugging every curve and muscle of his body. It’s a reminder that Tyler will be there for him at the end of the night.

Jamie startles when his phone vibrates again with another incoming text. He swipes it open, and his heartbeat picks up speed when he notices the latest notification: Tyler sent you a picture message. Jamie is almost hesitant to open it. Tyler was in a naughty mood when he left, and it would be just like him to send something that will have him pitching a tent in his pants in the blink of an eye...and there are so many people around. Not only that, but there’s always the chance that someone, Mo for instance, will come up behind him and peek over Jamie’s shoulder to see what he’s doing on his phone. 

Jamie can’t help but huff out a small bit of nervous laughter as he imagines the legendary Stars player’s expression if he caught Jamie with a picture of Tyler—all rosy cheeks and lush lips parted wetly—with a hand on his dick or a finger in his bum, staring out from Jamie’s phone. Tyler particularly loves sending pictures of his fingers stretching out his oh, so deliciously tight hole to Jamie because “ _It makes me feel like such a little slut, Captain._ ” 

Jamie hasn’t even opened Tyler’s message yet, and he can already feel a hot tightness building in his groin just picturing what it _might_ contain. He needs to calm the fuck down. If forced to, Jamie will admit he’s a rather generously endowed man; his closely tailored pants will never hide a boner if he gets one. Tyler loves to remind Jamie that he always has a natural bulge in his pants even when soft and relaxed because he is just _that_ big.

Jamie decides he needs to stop staring at his notifications right this instant and put his phone away or he’s, no doubt, going to embarrass himself. It’s already hard for him to be around so many media people even if he’s gotten much better at presenting a cool, composed and charismatic front. The last thing he needs is a boner and a stutter; that would be a total disaster. 

Rational decision made, Jamie moves deeper into the shadowed corridor of what is normally the on ice entrance tunnel, hopefully out of the sight of both fans and cameras. In a magnificent case of small head overruling big one, he opens the message. Jamie’s breath hitches at the sight of Tyler’s dexterous fingers wrapped around his gorgeous cock, all slender and soft pink at the head, filling his screen. Jamie softly bangs his head against the wall; he’d just known this was going to be a bad idea. 

Jamie reads the messages that come with the picture; Tyler told him that he looked so hot with a few fire emojis for emphasis. “ **I’d do u if u were here. U should totally b here.** ” Jamie stifles a small whine. Like he wouldn’t rather be there if he had any goddamn choice!

He bites on his lower lip to prevent any more pathetic noises as he types his answer: “ **You know I’d rather be there. Look at you, you’re so desperate already. But I’ve got important business here and it’s gonna be awhile before I can get home.** ” Jamie pauses for a moment and can’t resist typing, “ **pretty boy** ” with a few little pink heart emojis. 

As if he’s just been waiting for Jamie’s answer, Tyler begins to type. Jamie’s breath leaves him in an audible sigh when he sees the new image. Tyler is leaning back on some pillows and has spread his long legs, baring his hole—all tight and pink—to Jamie’s ravenous eyes. It is already gleaming with a hint of lube, and one of Tyler’s big fingers is barely pushing past the tight furl, teasing and tempting more than anything else. Jamie’s hand instinctively goes to adjust his pants and then to loosen the knot of his grey tie a bit. He is feeling so damn hot, sweat breaking out on the back of his neck and down between his shoulder blades. As if this wasn’t enough, Jamie reads the caption: “ **Jamie, Jamie! Aching for u, can’t u see?** ” Jamie can almost hear Tyler tutting him. 

Just barely after Jamie has read the message and long before he can get his fat, clumsy fingers to form a reply, Tyler sends another picture. This one has Jamie fully turning himself away from everyone and shamelessly pressing the heel of his hand to his hardening cock, trying against all odds to suppress the hot tendrils of need. In this picture, Tyler’s face is the focus. His eyes are smouldering, an enticing golden brown that matches Tyler’s long curls. He looks so seductive, a finger tugging down the corner of his candy pink lips. A rosy blush covers the top of his sharp cheekbones and the tip of his button nose. There is nothing that arouses Jamie more than the coy look on Tyler’s face when he is playing with him. 

Jamie wants him so badly. He wants to wreck every inch of him, he wants to paint that face with his come, he wants to fill Tyler’s ass with his… Jamie huffs and starts to panic when he realizes, once more, that he is at the NHL Draft with the spotlight on him. People will soon be wondering where he’s gone, and he’s got at least one more interview, and, and… Jamie wishes that he was there with Tyler. 

Oh, the things Jamie would do to him! He’d give it to him so hard for being such a cocktease, and he’d give Tyler a reminder of what it means to awaken the beast in him. He wants to fill Tyler up with his seed, fuck and mark him as his for the whole world to see. How Jamie would love Tyler to be here on his arm! How he would love to be able to parade him around as his! But since he can’t do any of these things, he has every intention of satisfying his sadly repressed hungers tonight.

Jamie is about to type his answer when suddenly, he feels a hand on his shoulder. Jamie nearly jumps out of his skin, shoving his phone into his pocket, panic mode full on. He turns around brusquely and sees the smiling face of Ty Dellandrea. Thank God it wasn’t Mo; he would have teased Jamie endlessly, asking him what had gotten him so flustered.

“Hey!” Ty says shyly. 

_Holy fuck!_ Jamie almost says aloud. “Oh, hey, Ty. How’s it going?” Jamie asks instead. It doesn’t help that this young man’s name is Ty because Jamie’s mind is filled with the vivid images of his Tyler’s face peeking from back over his shoulder, a small, dreamy smile on his lips and a languorous look in his eyes. For some reason while looking at Ty Dellandrea’s face, Jamie is hit with a quick flash of Tyler’s own baby face…and to make matters worse, the Tyler of his fantasy soon turns out to be rookie Tyler; the Tyler Jamie had fallen in love with in the very beginning.

“Wow, I still can’t believe I’ve made it!” Ty exclaims, eyes sparkling with happiness. 

“Yeah, I know! It’s really quite the feeling,” Jamie answers without thinking about it. His mind is far, far away, remembering his first time with Tyler when Tyler was so, so young. Tyler had been so overeager with his sweet, blushy cheeks, and he had moaned so loudly when Jamie had touched his cock. Jamie has to stop thinking about this or else he is definitely going to make a fool of himself! He really doesn’t want poor Ty Dellandrea to have to live with the memory of his new Captain straining the front of his dress pants. “So, are you having fun?”

“God, yes! I’m really… It’s pretty exciting and everything but I’m still a bit, um, nervous. Is that normal?” Ty asks in all innocence, inching closer to Jamie. He is looking at Jamie with such admiration, and Jamie can’t help feeling flattered; it really does stroke his ego.

Jamie has a fleeting thought for his boyfriend and has a feeling that he would be jealous. Tyler always gets just a little jealous when Jamie spends time with the rookies. Tyler knows, of course, all about Jamie’s weakness for him when he is clean shaven and looks so very young, so he is always extra attentive when Jamie is around the rookies. _As if_ , Jamie tells him every year, _I could ever be interested in anyone but you._

Jamie’s phone vibrates in his pants, and he can feel the tips of his ears turning red. “Nervous?” Jamie asks, having lost track of the conversation once again. He has to blink a few times in order to refocus.

“Yeah, nervous. I mean getting drafted is one thing. Making the team and meeting the um, real pros, well, um…” Ty hems and haws, looking down in shyness.

Jamie places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and answers, “Don’t worry about it, Ty. You’ll soon be just as much a ‘real pro’ as the rest of us. I’ll make sure everyone gives you a warm welcome.” Jamie’s phone vibrates once more, and he feels the first stirrings of irritation bloom in his chest. He just wants to leave and get his hands all over Tyler’s hips and thighs, dimpling the silky skin with his thumbs.

“Awesome! That’s great. I can’t wait to meet Tyler Seguin. He’s kinda been a, I mean, I’ve always kinda…” Ty trails off, not really sure how to formulate his statement without sounding too starstruck and hoping that Jamie will understand his general meaning.

Jamie hides his smile behind his hand. _Aww, Tyler’s got a new fanboy!_ “I can honestly say, he’ll be delighted to meet you, too.” Jamie pats Ty on the shoulder. “You’ll see. There’s no one who knows Tyler better than I do.” He is rewarded with a happy sigh from the rookie. “Speaking of Tyler, he’s been sending me so many texts! He’s waiting for me, so I need to get going,” Jamie blurts, not giving a fuck anymore about what he says; Ty isn’t likely to remember much of this conversation anyway. Ty thanks him and leaves with a smile, clearly not thinking twice about what Jamie just said. 

Jamie decides there’s no way he can stick around any longer. He was supposed to schmooze a little bit with bigwigs and there’s that interview, but honestly, they’ll never miss him. Turning for the exit, he pulls out his phone to check the latest messages. The first picture that pops up on his screen sends a heated flush throughout his body.

“ **I decided to start without u. Cum home soon or I might finish without u 2.** ” It’s a close up shot of Tyler’s cockhead, all red and shiny, a pearly drop of precome beading at the tip.

“Oh, fuck!” Jamie moans, palming himself through his trousers. “You’re such a goddamn tease, Tyler Seguin!” he mutters as he types a quick reply: “ **You better not come until I get there!** ”

The next message is even worse for his control. It’s Tyler’s hole again, slightly puffy—most likely because he’s been stretching himself—and glossy with lube, the head of a dildo poised at the very entrance. “ **This should be u Jamie!** ” is the caption on this one.

Jamie shoves his phone deep into his pocket. If he wants to get out of here without a public indecency charge, he can’t look at those pictures any longer. Heading down the tunnel and past the locker room, he makes haste for the player’s parking lot. A couple of people offer greetings, but Jamie just waves and keeps walking, pretending he’s on his way somewhere official.

He heaves a sigh of relief when he finally makes it to his truck. A quick check of the phone reveals no new messages which makes Jamie frown. If Tyler’s too busy to send a text… “ **If you come before I get there, I’m gonna tan your ass, pretty boy!** ” Jamie texts before starting the truck and heading home.

Jamie flies out of the parking lot, praying there are no cops around. It’s normally a thirty minute drive home, but Jamie makes it in twenty. As he pulls into the garage he gets another text. This one is a picture of the dildo entering Tyler’s ass, slick trickling down the length of it. It looks like Tyler used so much lube that he’s sloppy with it. The caption on this one reads, “ **I’m so wet 4 u.** ”

“Oh, it’s on, Seggy! I’m going to plug your sloppy hole so hard.” Jamie is out of the truck and moving fast for the house. Barely pausing to slip out of his shoes and drop his keys on the counter, he heads for the bedroom, knowing that’s where his tease of a boyfriend is.

The sight that greets his eyes is nothing short of pornographic: Tyler, on all fours, chest down and ass up, hot pink hole on display. Between his legs, the soft curve of his balls and his cock, oozing precome from the head, complete the vision of masculine surrender that Tyler presents. Just like in the pictures, Tyler is positively drenched with lube, muscular thighs slippery looking, asshole dripping on the comforter as Jamie watches. He peeks coyly over his shoulder as Jamie enters the room. “Ah, you’re just in time for the good part.”

Jamie leans against the doorframe and licks his lips slowly. “Look at you, Tyler. Your pretty pink hole leaking for me. You’re such a slut for my cock.” He smiles that darkly sinful smile that makes Tyler’s heart beat faster then walks to the bed. He reaches out a finger, trailing it through the slick trickling down Tyler’s thigh, making Tyler shiver in reaction. “After all your teasing, I should probably make you wait. Make you earn my cock, but I’m feeling exceptionally generous tonight.” 

Jamie unbuckles his belt and lowers the zip on his pants, taking himself out and stroking idly at his hardening cock. “You need this, don’t you, baby boy? To be fucked hard? To have your dripping ass plugged by my prick?”

Tyler can’t contain himself as Jamie spews filth; he spreads his legs wider, pushing his ass out a little more, whimpering softly. Jamie looks so goddamn hot, like a powerful businessman, all impeccably dressed except for that huge cock jutting out of his fly with Jamie’s equally large hand wrapped around it. Tyler wants nothing more than to have Jamie fill him to the brim with that cock. “Please! Breed me, Jamie!”

 _Breed me, Jamie!_ The naughty plea resonates in Jamie’s head. Jamie’s heart throbs in sync with his cock; he is overwhelmed by his possessive—almost animalistic—need to claim the gorgeous man laid bare on the bed before him. Jamie fondles one of Tyler’s asscheeks, loving how Tyler arches into it and moans. To Jamie’s delight, his fingers leave white marks on the overheated skin. Unable to resist the lure of the slick wetness gleaming between Tyler’s cheeks, Jamie slides his fingers down the crack and over the flushed line of his perineum before moving down to his inner thigh and reversing his course up to Tyler’s hole again. 

Just when Tyler thinks that Jamie is going to slip one of those big calloused fingers inside, he removes his hand and resumes stroking his own dick. “Yeah, you’re dripping for me aren’t you, baby? So wet and wanton. You can’t wait to be bred, can you?”

Hearing Jamie say it, taunting Tyler with his need to be fucked and filled, has Tyler flushing from head to toe. He wiggles his ass and whines, “Yesss! C’mon, Jamie! I’ve been waiting for so long. Fuck me already!” For good measure, he shoots Jamie a pleading look from over his shoulder. He is rewarded by a knowing smirk from Jamie. Tyler’s knees instinctively quiver at that look. Oh, fuck! Tyler’s hole isn’t the only thing that’s dripping; between his legs, his cock and balls are heavy and crying for attention.

“And who’s fault is that, hmm? If you would have been a good boy and waited until I got home, you wouldn’t be in this predicament now, would you?” Jamie swipes his hand up the other thigh, gathering more lube and slathering it on his cock. 

“Well, if you wouldn’t have been making time with that younger Ty…” Tyler grabs for the dildo, but Jamie bats it out of his hand. The dildo falls on the floor with a thud. 

“If you want dick so bad, you’ll have to make do with mine,” Jamie informs him as he grabs Tyler’s hips. Tyler squeals as Jamie, without any warning, lines up and sinks his cock in until it bottoms out. Tyler sucks in a deep breath, his back rising before falling as he releases his breath slowly in order to relax around the sudden intrusion. Jamie’s cock is so fat and long that Tyler feels like Jamie reaches his very core with it.

“Oh, God!” Tyler gasps. The backs of his thighs are flush against the fabric of Jamie’s pants, and it makes something inside Tyler melt at the inherent power imbalance. He wishes he could see what Jamie looks like, standing by their bed fully dressed with his cock buried deep in his ass. Tyler can’t resist shooting a look over his shoulder, and the sight that greets him is just as arousing as he expected.

Jamie is standing there, dark hair slicked back with gel, eyes heavy lidded, and ruby lips opened in bliss as his cock is enveloped by Tyler’s heat. His chest is heaving a bit underneath his white shirt and tie, the strong muscles stretching the material. He’s powerful and sexy and commanding and Tyler just melts for him.

Tyler’s hole flutters around Jamie’s cock, blooming like a flower, and Jamie sighs in pleasure. “Yeah, that’s it, Tyler,” he soothes, running a hand down Tyler’s side, then petting at his slightly softened stomach. Tyler shivers at that, relaxing and letting himself be taken. Jamie lets his eyes rake over the enticing curve in Tyler’s back, the dimple above his ass shining with sweat, and the beauty marks dotting his skin. When Tyler rolls his hips, moaning like Jamie’s cock is heaven itself, Jamie loses it. Tyler’s ass literally jiggles, the hockey plumped flesh inspiring Jamie to land a sharp slap on it.

“Jaaaiii-mmmee!” Tyler wails. Jamie seizes his hips, warm hands like brands on his skin, and yanks Tyler back on his cock. Jamie’s hands hold him still as he uses Tyler like a toy, controlling every movement. “My little fuckboy,” Jamie says through gritted teeth. Jamie’s primitive grunts and his dirty endearment make Tyler’s cock, swinging between his legs with each of Jamie’s savage thrusts, jolt. Tyler moans brokenly as Jamie fucks him fast and furiously without reprieve. Jamie’s hips piston, his cock making squelching sounds as it slides through the copious amounts of lube gushing out of Tyler’s ass.

Jamie leans over, his beard scratching on the soft skin of Tyler’s back, biting at Tyler’s shoulder to get his attention, then leaning further to nip at his ear. “I did not want to be there with ‘younger Ty.’ I wanted to be here with you! There’s no one else I’d rather be with, Tyler.” Jamie nips his ear again. “Do.” Nip. “You.” Nip. “Understand?” He punctuates the question with a biting kiss to the back of his neck. “Just you, Tyler. For always and ever.”

Tyler grabs the tie that is dangling next to his hand, reeling Jamie back down, so he can turn and place a hard kiss of his own on Jamie’s black-furred chin. “As long as you understand you’re mine.”

Jamie rolls his hips, grinding into Tyler’s plush ass, rocking just enough to brush Tyler’s prostate with every pulse. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, you ridiculous man! I adore you. I’ll never look at anyone else. You’re mine. And I’m yours!” Jamie’s hips start twitching convulsively, his balls drawing tight in preparation for his orgasm. 

He rears back, the silk of his tie slipping through Tyler’s hand, and pulls out only to plunge in, again and again. He comes with a half-gasped, half-shouted, “Tyler!” Jamie’s hips continue to thrust slightly through the remains of his orgasm until he finally slumps over Tyler’s back. He places a sloppy kiss on Tyler’s back, more a scratch of his beard than a real kiss, before he pulls out and admires his handiwork. 

Tyler’s legs tremble as he feels Jamie’s seed roll out of his ass. He feels so self conscious when his hole reflexively spasms after Jamie’s big dick pulls out of him. Lube and Jamie’s passionate release squirt out of Tyler in obscene amounts, and Tyler blushes fiercely at the unflattering noise. “Oh…” He hides his face between his arms and closes his legs in an effort to hide the mess. “Sorry,” Tyler mutters, embarrassed.

Jamie shakes his head at that, and gently pries Tyler’s asscheeks open to discover his come leaking out of Tyler’s hole and down his perineum. Jamie feels like he’s been hit by a truck; seeing his Tyler thoroughly bred like this is so decadent. “Shh, Tyler. Don’t be sorry, my love. You’re so fucking gorgeous. Full of me. Full of my love,” Jamie murmurs, carefully circling his index finger around Tyler’s creamy hole. His heart jumps when Tyler moans and pushes back against his hand. “How about you ride my fingers, huh, baby? How does that sound?” Jamie asks, voice husky. He cups Tyler’s taint, letting his thumb caress his rim and his other fingers lightly scratch his balls.

“Oh, yeah! Please, Jamie. Want that so bad. Want to come for you,” Tyler babbles, half coherent, “So full of you.” The way that Jamie’s fingers play with his hole, so breathtakingly tender, is driving Tyler mad. 

Jamie bends to place a soft kiss on Tyler’s neck, then nudges him over so that he can sprawl out on the bed on his back. He looks debauched; still in his suit with his fly open and soft cock dribbling come and lube all over the placket of his trousers. Tyler licks his lips; this is his Jamie, the one no one gets to see but him.

“C’mere,” Jamie beckons, urging Tyler to crawl up the bed, then manhandling him until he’s straddling Jamie’s hips. “I’ll give you my fingers to fuck. Think you can ride them until you come?”

“Yeah,” Tyler sighs, lost in the dark depths of Jamie’s eyes. To Tyler, Jamie is the most beautiful man on the planet. He can’t help telling Jamie as much, taking a hold of Jamie’s collar and unknotting his tie. “You’re such a stud, my Jamie. So fucking hot! I couldn’t help myself when I saw you on stage; wanted you so bad. Wanted you to breed me with your thick cock, fill me up with how much you love me,” Tyler hums. He loosens Jamie’s tie enough so that he can slip the collar underneath the knot, pop the top buttons open, and reveal, to his ultimate delight, the fine dusting of hair on Jamie’s chest.

Jamie’s cheeks turn red at Tyler’s praise. His eyes smoulder as he looks at Tyler, completely bare on top of him, chiseled body gleaming with a faint sheen of sweat. Jamie gets one of his hands underneath Tyler’s bum while he intertwines his other fingers with Tyler’s, next to his heart. “God, Tyler. You just…” Jamie is at a loss for words. He is mesmerized by Tyler on top of him, like an Adonis, skin golden in the lighting of their bedroom. His caramel brown curls are long and fluffy around his flawless face, and his eyebrows shoot up in pleasure when Jamie easily slides three of his fingers into his ass. His cock jumps, red hot and leaking profusely, and Jamie knows just how much Tyler aches. 

“Yeah, Jamie! Fuck yeah,” Tyler breaths out, bearing down on Jamie’s fingers, rocking his hips. Jamie’s questing fingers soon find Tyler’s prostate, and when they do, they circle the small nub repeatedly. Tyler shakes, eyes flying open to lock with Jamie’s languorous gaze. Jamie looks satisfied and proud, reclining on the pillows. With a small squeeze to Tyler’s fingers, he lets go of his hand and grabs Tyler’s hip instead, steadying him. “More, Jamie! Harder!” Tyler demands petulantly, pouting when Jamie stills his fingers.

“How do you like that, baby? Feel good?” Jamie asks, feeling the warm wetness of his own come travel down over the back of his hand. “You’re so spoiled,” he admonishes lightly, “Such a pampered thing; no one, seeing you like this, would ever think you’re a rough old hockey player. So sweet for me, baby.”

Tyler lifts up with his very hockey muscled thighs and fucks down on Jamie’s fingers, moaning in pleasure at the feeling of fullness. “Not spoiled, Jamie. I’m earning every bit of pleasure I get!” Tyler pouts as he rocks his hips before lifting and dropping again. 

Jaime chuckles softly. “Yeah, I guess you are.” He wiggles his fingers on a downstroke, grazing Tyler’s prostate, causing him to gasp and shimmy his hips to get more of the sensation. “Remember when I bred you for the first time? You were barely older than Ty Dellandrea,” Jamie purrs, noticing how Tyler straightens at this.

“You’d like me to be your rookie, wouldn’t you?” Tyler smirks, riding Jamie’s fingers with all he’s got, eager for his release. “Of course, they might take away the C if they caught you doing this to your rookie!” He can feel Jamie’s seed and the excessive amounts of lube that he used trickle out of him to wet Jamie’s pants. Tyler looks down and sees the spot forming just over Jamie’s crotch. He’s so going to ruin this suit! 

Jamie guffaws, a deep infectious laugh that makes Tyler laugh with him. “They might at that! Guess it’s a good thing I’m not really into rookies. I prefer mature, seasoned men who know what they want and are willing to go after it.”

Tyler’s eyes narrow; that sounds like a challenge. “Oh, I definitely know what I want, and I’m not afraid of a little work.” Tyler’s hand reaches for his cock, but Jamie catches his hand.

Tyler looks up in frustration, needing desperately to come and knowing that Jamie’s fingers alone are not enough. He opens his mouth to complain, but Jamie cuts him off with a small shake of his head.

Jamie takes Tyler’s hand and guides it toward his cock, then wraps their combined fingers loosely around Tyler’s dick. “You might not be my rookie, but you’re never too old to take direction.” He slides their hands up Tyler’s shaft then adds a small twist just over the head. Tyler can’t help the moan that escapes him.“Fuck. Jamie. Captain! More, please!”

Jamie slides their hands up and down as Tyler fucks into their loose fist, then pauses when Tyler grinds down on the three fingers still inside him. On the next upstroke, Jamie adds the twist again until they find the perfect rhythm of up and down. Tyler is flushed red, panting and sweating like he’s just come off a hard shift.

“So good for me, Tyler. Taking my direction so well. I think you deserve your reward now.” Jamie fucks his fingers up hard inside, bumping Tyler’s sweet spot as he tightens their hands and speeds their strokes. “Come for me now, Tyler.”

“Oh, Captain!” Tyler comes hot and hard all over their hands, the overwhelming sensation causing him to seize tight on the fingers still inside him. It’s almost violent, Tyler’s toes curling tightly as he comes, tears and sweat mingling on his heated cheeks. His exhausted muscles quiver and he sags into a limp heap on top of Jamie. “Wow! Fuck, that was…” he puffs out a small breath of laughter.

Jamie gently removes his fingers; they’re sticky and wet. Jamie looks for something to wipe them with, remembers the mess on his trousers, and with a small shrug, just wipes them off on the leg of his pants. Their dry cleaner already has his work cut out for him, assuming, of course, that the suit is even salvageable. He wipes his other hand on the other leg and wraps Tyler’s shivering body in a bear hug, holding him close.

“You take direction so beautifully, Tyler. I bet you were a wonderful rookie. So sweet and eager to please, willing to work so hard, but a naughty streak a mile wide.” He smoothes a hand up and down Tyler’s back. “Guess some things never change. You’re still so beautifully responsive, you strive so hard to please me…and you’re still as naughty as can be. I love that about you.” Jamie places a soft kiss on Tyler’s damp temple. “I don’t really want a rookie, Ty, I just want you to be mine.”

“Always, Jamie,” Tyler mumbles as he drifts toward sleep. “Love you so much. I’ll always be _your_ Tyler.” He nuzzles Jamie’s neck before rolling to the side. That’s when he realizes that Jamie is still wearing his suit, the fabric tacky and damp against his skin. Tyler is suddenly more awake, if still a bit groggy from his orgasm. “Shower?” He asks Jamie, smiling when Jamie just grunts and gets up. He really does remind Tyler of a bear sometimes.

“Since you took such good care of me earlier, I’ll wash every inch of you,” Tyler whispers in Jamie’s ear, wrapping his arms around Jamie’s waist and hugging him from behind when they are both on their feet. “Even though I’m a ‘rough old hockey player,’” Tyler chuckles. “Old and washed up at twenty-six, am I?” 

Jamie turns his head to the side to catch Tyler’s boyish smile. Apart from the much fuller beard, he still sees the same sweet boy he fell in love with. “Of course not! I was just teasing you. You’ll always be my baby boy! Even when you’re fifty,” Jamie says fondly.

Tyler hides his smile against Jamie’s nape and tightens his arms in affection. “You always know just what to say, how to reassure me,” he admits, urging Jamie toward the master bathroom with a little push. “That’s another reason why I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave us some love if you enjoyed our story. :) Comments are love, and we reply to every single one of them! So, don’t be shy!
> 
> PS: Happy Canada Day to all my fellow Canadians! <3 What a better way to celebrate than by reading gay porn with our favorite Canadian, hockey player boyfriends as the stars of the show? ;)


End file.
